


Love Is Blind รักนั้นมืดบอด

by camillemomille



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Fandom
Genre: Heteronormativity, M/M, Sexuality, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillemomille/pseuds/camillemomille
Summary: An exploration of the definition of love
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Love Is Blind รักนั้นมืดบอด

**Author's Note:**

> เริ่ม 15.05.2020 จบ 17.05.2020  
> ภาษาไทย  
> ไม่เคยดู/ฟังก็อาจเข้าใจได้ค่ะ เราแนะนำเซตติ้งและตัวละครไว้ ; w ;  
> ด้อม: musical, เหตุการณ์ใน March of The Falsettos (Act 1 of Falsettos) มีพูดถึง In Trousers (prequel to Falsettos; 1979 and 1985 versions) ด้วยเยอะมาก  
> คำเตือน: offensive remarks, themes of sexuality, internalised heteronormativity, very small touch on suicidal attempt

ปี 1979

พ่อบอกว่าความรัก เป็นสิ่งที่งดงามที่สุดในโลก เจสันเชื่อว่าเกมต่างหาก หมากรุกคือสิ่งที่สวยงามที่สุดไม่ใช่รัก

เวลาเพื่อนพ่อ – วิซเซอร์ – มาเยี่ยมบ้าน เราทำอาหารทานกัน หลายครั้งพ่อกับแม่ต้องการคุยกันส่วนตัวหลังจากนั้น วิซเซอร์กับเจสันก็จะเล่นหมากรุกกัน เขาเล่นกับเจสันแบบที่เจสันคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นอย่างที่ผู้ใหญ่เล่นกับผู้ใหญ่ กล่าวคือ วิซเซอร์ไม่เคยออมมือตั้งแต่นัดแรก เขาเคารพเจสันและเจสันเคารพเขา จึงไม่เคยโอนอ่อนให้เช่นกัน วิซเซอร์เป็นคนที่สนุกเวลาอยู่ด้วย เสียงหัวเราะที่เขาสร้างกลบเสียงพ่อแม่ทะเลาะกันไปหมด

หมากรุกที่เล่นกับวิซเซอร์ คือสิ่งที่สวยงามที่สุดในโลก ส่วนหมากรุกเฉย ๆ – หมากรุกที่เจสันหมุนกระดานเล่นกับตัวเอง นับว่าเป็นสิ่งที่สวยงามที่สุดอันดับสอง

ส่วนความรักน่ะหรือ ความรักที่เจสันรู้จักอยู่ไกลโพ้นจากอันดับหนึ่ง

แม่รักพ่อ – แม่ต้องการเอาใจพ่อทุกอย่างและยากจะยืนหยัดเพื่อตัวเอง ยิ่งหลัง ๆ มานี้เจสันแอบเห็นสีหน้ากลุ้มใจบ่อย ๆ เมื่อพ่อกลับวิซเซอร์ลากลับ

Love stinks.

พ่อรักแม่ – เจสันนึกภาพจำพวกท่านกะหนุงกะหนิงกันไม่ออก – พ่อย้ายบ้านและหย่ากับแม่ – พ่อมาหาในวันหยุด แสดงความรักด้วยการรอลูก อดีตภรรยา และเพื่อนทำกับข้าวอย่างสงบ

Love is often boring.

พ่อรักเจสัน – พ่อห่างเหินกับเจสัน ถ้าจะให้กระจ่างก็ห่างกัน 5 บล็อก – หลังจากย้ายไปพ่อไม่ค่อยมีคำแนะนำที่ใช้ได้ให้เจสัน – แต่ก็ขอบคุณพ่อที่นำวิซเซอร์เข้ามาทดแทนหน้าที่ของพ่อระหว่างพ่อยุ่งกับอะไรก็ตามที่ไม่ใช่ลูก

Love is blindingly overwhelming.

แม่รักเจสันในทางตรงข้ามกับพ่อ ถ้าพ่อเป็นธาตุหมู่ 8 ซึ่งอยู่นิ่ง ๆ เฉยเมยต่อความเป็นอยู่ของเขา แม่ก็เป็นธาตุกัมมันตรังสีที่ไม่เคยเสถียรพร้อมปล่อยพลังงานออกมาตลอดเวลา แม่มีแต่ให้ ให้ ให้ ราวกับเห็นอ้อมแขนเด็กอายุ 10 ขวบของเจสันกว้างเท่านิวยอร์กซิตี เจสันรู้สึกขอบคุณแต่บางทีก็รับความรักเอ่อล้นของแม่ไม่ไหว

.

.

วิซเซอร์สั่งให้มาร์วินเอาเสื้อผ้าของมาร์วินเองใส่ไม้แขวน ไม่กี่คำต่อมาก็กลายเป็นเถียงกันเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่องเสียแล้ว

_“Can I have this orange tight-knit necktie of yours?”_

“เนกไทถักถี่สีส้มเส้นนี้ฉันขอได้ไหม มาร์วิน” ด้วยมืออันคล่องแคล่ว วิซเซอร์คลายไทบนคอมาร์วิน

“ทำไม”

“จะได้เอาไปเผาทิ้ง”

ทั้งสองคนมีความสามารถพิเศษ: พลิกแพลงบทสนทนาสู่สนามมวยอย่างฉับพลัน เป็นอย่างนี้มาตั้งแต่เริ่มเข้ามาอยู่ด้วยกัน 9 เดือนที่แล้ว, 10 เดือนที่แล้ว, 9 เดือนที่แล้ว, 10 เดือนที่แล้ว! – ดังเอ่ยประชันกันตามตัวอักษร

Love is binding.

9 เดือนสำหรับความสัมพันธ์ที่เริ่มจาก เงิน กับ การล่วงประเวณี (และดำเนินไปด้วยเสน่หาหลากหลายรสชาติ) ก็นานเกินปกติแล้วในสายตาวิซเซอร์ ยิ่งพ้องด้วยการต่อล้อต่อเถียงจู้จี้จุกจิกไม่รู้สิ้น วิซเซอร์ก็ไม่เข้าใจตัวเองว่าทำไมจึงไม่ก้าวออกจากเกมที่ไม่มีวันชนะให้มันจบสิ้นตั้งแต่เนิ่น ๆ ปล่อยให้ยืดเยื้อมาเกือบปี กระทั่งอนุญาตให้มาร์วินมาอยู่ด้วย อะไรกันที่ยื้อจอมบงการให้มาควบคุมอิสรภาพอันยุวลักษณ์อเมริกันอย่างเขาสมควรได้รับ

นั่นล่ะ บางทีมาร์วินก็เปิดประเด็นกล่าวหาเขา “นายมันมั่วไปทั่ว มั่วจนมองไม่เห็นว่าคอนเซ็ปต์ ‘ผัวเดียวเมียเดียว’ มันน่าปีติเพียงใด ว่า โอ้! น่ายินดีแค่ไหนที่จะเก็บความสำราญไว้เผื่อชายคนเดียว”

ทั้งหมดผ่านหูอีกฝ่ายไปเหมือนเสียงแมลงหวี่ _งุ้งงิ้งงุ้งงิ้งงุ้งงิ้ง_ กลอกตา คือการกระทำที่ใกล้คำตอบสนองที่สุดเท่าที่มาร์วินจะได้

ใน 9 เดือน (10 เดือน! 9 เดือน! เราคบกันมา 10 เดือนให้ตายสิ!) แรก ๆ มาร์วินใช้คำว่า เพื่อน เมื่อพูดถึงวิซเซอร์ พอเปลี่ยนมาใช้คำว่า ‘lover’ ซึ่งเข้าข่ายความจริง วิซเซอร์กลับเริ่ม – ครั้งแรกในชีวิต – รู้สึกตงิด ๆ กับคำจำกัดความนี้ ศัพทมูลวิทยาคืออะไรเขาไม่เคยแคร์ แต่นั่นใช่สถานะของพวกเขาจริงหรือ คนรัก ไม่เคยเอ่ยคำว่า รัก กันตรง ๆ เช่นในกรณีนี้ คู่ที่จะลงแดงถ้าไม่ได้สู้กันเกินวัน เรียกว่าเฮาส์เมตดีกว่าไหม

เดี๋ยว ไม่ _วิซเซอร์ยั้งมือ ก่อนที่จะหั่นสเต๊กต่อ_ เฮาส์เมตธรรมดาไม่มีอะไรกัน – ถ้าอย่างนั้น คู่นอน? คู่ขา? ...มันก็จะโจ่งแจ้งเกินไป อย่า อย่านึกภาพเจสันได้ยินคำนี้เลย อีกอย่าง คำว่ารัก ก็อยู่ใน ‘ร่วมรัก’ ฉะนั้นจะใช้คำว่าคนรักมันก็ไม่ผิด เอาล่ะ แล้วใครเป็นคนคิดให้คำว่ารักแปลได้ทั้ง 2 อย่าง พระเจ้า? แต่เอาจริง จะใช้คำไหนก็ไม่ควรจะนำมาใส่ใจให้ปวดหัว คนนอกไม่จำเป็นต้องเข้าใจความยุ่งเหยิงระหว่างมาร์วินกับวิซเซอร์ ช่างมันเถิด

.

.

มาร์วิน! ณ คลินิกจิตเวช

มาร์วินมีจิตขุ่นเคืองกับจิตแพทย์ของเขาในนัดครั้งนี้มากกว่าครั้งไหน ๆ เหตุผลข้อแรกข้อเดิม นานหลายปีแล้วกับเมนเดล ไวเซนบาคเฟลด์หน้าเดิม พัฒนาการของเขาคงเรียกได้ว่าก้าวหน้าเป็นวงกลม

ข้อสอง อยู่ดี ๆ กลางเซสชันก็กลายเป็นปุจฉา – วิสัชนาเกี่ยวกับอดีตภรรยาของเขา มาร์วินแอบสงสัยอยู่บ้าง หรือเมนเดลเป็นหมอครองวุฒิเถื่อน? มาร์วินทนนั่งตอบคำถามไม่น่าอภิรมย์พวกนั้นไปทำไม หรือคิดแบบเทวดา เขาควรปกป้องเธอ จบข้อกังขาของเมนเดลด้วย ‘เธอเป็นภรรยาที่สมบูรณ์แบบ’ ถึงจะฟังดูเหลือเชื่อไปหน่อยแต่มันอาจจะเกี่ยวกับการรักษา? อาจจะเป็นเพราะอำนาจที่แผ่มาจากคำว่า แพทย์ประจำตัว อันนำไปสู่เหตุผลข้อที่สาม

กับเมนเดล ความสามารถยอดเยี่ยมในการสรรหาคำบรรยายของมาร์วินหดหายวับไป

Love is sickening. I’ m nauseous.

“คุณรักเขาไหม”

รัก มาร์วินนึกถึงทุกคราวที่เคยลองทุ่มใจรักใครสักคน ถึงหวานใจวัยใส ถึงครูโกล- โกลดิล็อก? โกลด์สไตน์? ถึงแฟนเก่าของเขา เขาไม่อาจทำสำเร็จ ไม่ว่ารักแบบมีความรู้สึกรักล้นเอ่อ รักแบบที่เขามิได้ตั้งใจกับลูก หรือ...วิซเซอร์ มาร์วินคิดเลยเถิดไปถึงหลายครั้งที่พยายามรักในอีกความหมาย ที่ถึงเขาผ่านมันมาได้ เรียกตัวเองว่าผู้รอดชีวิตได้ แต่ความรู้สึกมวนท้องราวกับจะสำรอกออกมายังอยู่ คิดไปถึงครั้งแรกที่เขาไม่มีความรู้สึกว่ารักแบบนี้คือทุกรกิริยา ครั้งแรกที่ได้ทำความรู้จักตัวตนของวิซเซอร์

“...ประมาณนั้น ทำนองนั้น”

“คุณจำเป็นต้องมีเขาอยู่ข้าง ๆ หรือเปล่า”

“...ประมาณนั้น ทำนองนั้น” จะพูดอะไรอีกดี “...เขาทำให้ผมยิ้มบ่อย – โดยเฉพาะเวลาอาหาร แล้วก็ทำให้ผมรู้สึก – รู้สึกโก้”

มาร์วินชื่นชมวิซเซอร์ในใจ อาหารของเขาอร่อยขึ้นมากเทียบจากช่วงคบกันแรก ๆ ซึ่งก็คงเป็นเพราะมาร์วิน ไม่ใช่เพราะมาร์วินบ่น แต่เพราะตอนที่มาร์วินติดไข้หวัด ตอนที่อัตตามาร์วินต่ำที่สุด วิซเซอร์โยนงานถ่ายภาพสองวันไปให้เพื่อนช่างภาพเพื่ออยู่บ้านพยาบาลเขา – ยอมรับว่าประหลาดใจ แต่เรี่ยวแรงมาร์วินขณะนั้นทำได้แค่เลิกคิ้วและกล่าวขอบคุณด้วยเสียงอิดโรย – วิซเซอร์ทำซุปไก่สูตรโคเชอร์มาป้อนบนเตียง ระหว่างป้อนเขาบอกว่า _ขอโทษที่ช้า พอดีเพิ่งทำครั้งแรก ใช้โทรศัพท์บ้านโทรไปปรึกษาแม่มาด้วย ก่อนจะทำเละไปสองครั้ง_ วิซเซอร์ใช้เวลาว่างที่เหลือในสองวันนั้นในครัว โดยมีหนังสือสอนทำอาหารเป็นเพื่อน

“อือฮึ...?” เมนเดลพยักหน้าจด มาร์วิน, สายตามองสองมือที่กุมไว้อย่างไม่นิ่งเท่าไรบนตัก, แทบจะรู้ผ่านการได้ยิน จากประสบการณ์ “เขาพิเศษสำหรับคุณไหม”

“เขาอยู่ด้วยแล้วมีความสุข”

I’ m nauseous.

“โรแมนติกด้วย?”

Love is spiteful in a million ways.

มาร์วินเงยหน้าขึ้นมา “โรแมนติกด้วย... จอมพยาบาทด้วย--” เก้านิ้วพันกัน “ทว่าผมมันก็คงอีหรอบเดียวกัน”

“งั้นลองมองส่วนที่ดี, รักเด็กชายที่อยู่ข้างใน...” มาร์วินถอนหายใจ เอาอีกแล้ว เมนเดลเป็นใครที่จะมาสั่งสอนมาร์วิน – อ่า เป็นจิตแพทย์ แต่ถึงกระนั้น คำแนะนำของเขาใช่หรือ บางอย่างรู้สึกไม่ถูกต้อง

“...ค่อนข้างมีสไตล์”

“ค่อนข้าง เฟี้ยวเงาะ”

“อืมมม ฮะฮะ เฟี้ยวเงาะเลยล่ะ”

“และค่อนข้างยากจะอธิบาย...”

“ใช่ ใช่ครับ ผมก็ว่าอย่างนั้น” อย่างน้อยตอนนี้มาร์วินก็อารมณ์ดีขึ้น

“เวลาเขาเปลือยเปล่า—”

“อาฮะ?”

“เขาทำคุณตื่นเต้น?”

“อาฮะ!”

“เขาทำตัวซุกซน?”

“อาฮะ!”

“เขาฆ่าคุณได้?”

“...อาฮะ” วิซเซอร์ฆ่าเขาได้ถ้าใจอยาก “มันก็ฟังดูค่อนข้าง...ใจร้าย แต่ผมรักเขา—”

He needs love. He needs love. He needs love.

“และต้องการมัน, รัก”

มาร์วินนึกถึงปลายยุค 50s มาร์วินวัยเรียนย้ำคิดว่าความรักลึกซึ้งที่มาร์วินมีให้ตัวเองเพียงพอแล้ว มาร์วินเดินในโถงตึกเรียนลำพัง เพื่อนสนิทของมาร์วินคือ...มาร์วิน มาร์วินเป็นเด็กที่มั่นใจ กล้าคิดกล้าพูดกล้าแสดงออก – มาร์วินตื๊อมิสเอ่อ ซิลวา? บรอนซ์ทักเกอร์— ช่างเถอะ ครูคนที่ใส่แว่นดำตลอดเวลาจนเธอยอมถอด –ไม่ จนมาร์วินถอดแว่นและได้เห็นดวงตาของเธอ! โอ้โฮ มาร์วินวัยเรียนภูมิใจอย่างน่าขัน มาร์วินช่างน่าอับอาย มาร์วินวัยเรียนช่างน่าสมเพช มาร์วินวัยเรียนค้นพบโรคลมบ้าหมู มาร์วินแสร้งชัก หัวเราะเป็นบ้า ร้องไห้เป็นบ้า ทุกคนกรูกันเข้ามา มาร์วินแยกหัวเราะเพื่อแสดงว่าลมชัก กับหัวเราะจริง ๆ ของตัวเองเวลาคนกุมมือ พนมมือภาวนาให้ไม่ออก _‘พระเยซูโปรดเมตตาเขา’ ‘ขอให้ผลบุญที่ฉันทำมาส่งถึงคนผู้น่าเวทนาผู้นี้ด้วยเถิด’_ ขอบคุณนะ ขอให้เยซูและพระเจ้าของศาสนาอะไรก็ตามของคนหลังไม่เหยียดยิวละกัน

มาร์วินกลั้นลมหายใจใต้น้ำ มาร์วินอยู่ตัวคนเดียว คนอื่นดำน้ำนับถึงสิบก่อนจะฝึกว่ายท่าที่เรียนมาต่อ มาร์วินยังอยู่ใต้น้ำ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่อาการชัก

มาร์วินพิจารณาความตาย วงวาดผลอภิปรายเกี่ยวกับประเด็นดังกล่าวบนกระดาน, ฝ้า, ขณะนกฮูกร้อง ฮีตเตอร์คำราม มาร์วินนอนอยู่บนเตียงคนเดียว นี่ก็ไม่ใช่อาการชัก

มาร์วินนึกถึงทุกคราวที่พยายามแสวงหาความรัก _‘ที่รัก โปรดรักผมแบบที่ผมเป็น ไม่ใช่คนที่ผมพยายามเป็น ผมเป็น... ผมเป็นคนที่ชอบโกหกมากเกิน พยายามมากเกิน...ที่จะทำให้คนอื่นประทับใจ (ส่วนใหญ่ก็คนที่ด้อยกว่า) คนที่ไม่ได้สมบูรณ์แบบอย่างที่ผมเป็น’_ นึกถึงคราวที่เขาถามหาความรักแต่ไม่อาจตอบแทนรักที่ขอมาได้

“ถ้าเขาบอกรักผม ผมจะยอมบอกไป”

Love, here, is blinded with a blackout blind.

มาร์วินเป็นชายผู้มีความสามารถในการบิดพลิกคำพูด ปกปิดความจริง – แก้ – นำเสนอความจริงในรูปแบบที่ต่างออกไป ถ่ายทอดสาระออกมาเป็นฉากในจินตนาการ งานเขียนของมาร์วินคงเข้าข่ายอัตชีวประวัติอันไม่สมควรได้รับการตีพิมพ์ ตามคำวิจารณ์ของมาร์วินเอง เพราะชื่อทั้งหมดถูกเปลี่ยนเพื่อปกป้องผู้บริสุทธิ์ เขาเขียนเรื่องราวที่สำรวจความรัก ต้นกำเนิดความรัก ความรักที่ไม่สมหวัง ความรักที่ไปไม่รอด ความรักที่แสดงออกด้วยความห่วงใย ความรักที่ไม่อธิบายด้วยคำว่ารักแต่สาธยายยาวเป็นหน้า ๆ ความรักที่ไม่รู้จบสิ้น เหลือก็แต่ความรักที่กล่าวตรงไปตรงมาว่า ‘รัก’ เท่านั้นแหละที่ไม่ได้มาจากประสบการณ์ตรงของมาร์วิน

Love is blind, and so is Marvin.

.

.  
.

จบ

.

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> \- เราเลือกใช้คำว่าผัวเดียวเมียเดียวแทน monogamy (แปลได้อีกอย่างว่า รักเดียวใจเดียว) เพื่อชี้ความคิด heteronormative ของมาร์วินโดยเฉพาะค่ะ บวกกับ love isn’t sex *sings in Trina’s voice* จะใช้คำว่ารักในสถานการณ์นี้มันก็จะแหม่ง ๆ หน่อย  
> \- My favourite term I made lol is ยุวลักษณ์อเมริกัน = young American beauty ชอบคอนทราสต์ระหว่างคำบาลี-สันสกฤตกับคำทับศัพท์ภาษาอังกฤษค่ะ ///// ถึงกับเปิดหนังสือ PAT บาลีเพื่อหาว่าสมาสลำดับคำแบบนี้ได้ไหม 555555 วิเสสนบุพพบทกัมมธารยสมาสเนอะคะถ้าแปลแบบด้านบน ------  
> \- ศัพทมูลวิทยา = etymology ศึกษาที่มาของคำ ≠ แต่เป็นอารมณ์ปม. สับเซตของ นิรุกติศาสตร์ =philology ศึกษาที่มาของภาษานั้น ๆ  
> \- I saw a post on Tumblr saying: Marvin! At the Psychiatrist; loved it haha just 1 อัศเจรีย์ changes everything  
> \- เฟี้ยวเงาะ หาปีที่ผุดขึ้นมาไม่เจอเหมือนกันค่ะ แต่ฟังดูไม่น่าจะเก่าขนาดนั้นหรือเปล่า เอ๊ะ แต่ก็ใช้ เราว่าดูเข้าสุดกับคำสแลงว่า very = slang in the 70s and 80s for good or cool.  
> \- โคเชอร์ = kosher อาหารของชาวยิว  
> \- ใส่ easter eggs ไว้เยอะมากก คนวิเคราะห์เนื้อเพลงใน genius.com ต้องภูมิใจในตัวฉัน  
> \- กำลังวาดปกฟิคค่ะ แฮะ เดี๋ยวเสร็จเมื่อไรเอามาลง *ลงละ


End file.
